


Cookies and Maturity

by ChildishFluff



Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg/friend!tubbo, this isn't ageplay the ao3 tagging system just sucks so a lot of people use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Tommy really hadn't meant to slip around Tubbo when he came to visit for the weekend, but it seemed that so many things were working against him.It was so hard to stay mature when you were excited and just wanted cookies for lunch. His pouting about eating a 'real meal' is what exposed him to his friend.And neither of them would have it any other way.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP Agere/Agedre/Petre Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076639
Comments: 21
Kudos: 440





	Cookies and Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third Dream SMP agere oneshot in one day omg- just for context, I had written the first half of these and just got the motivation to finish them, so that's why I'm posting a lot at once. There was a request for something with Tubbo spending the weekend with Tommy and realizing that he's a regressor and being supportive.  
> Idk if this is exactly what you wanted but I like how it turned out. This is barely 2000 words, just a shorter oneshot for people who don't wanna spend a lot of time reading but want something cute to pass time. Enjoy!

Tubbo was at Tommy's house, for the next three days. A whole weekend that would be filled with streams, video filming, and hopefully, a lot of off-camera time to just hang out and have fun. There was one thing, though, that worried Tommy. 

_His littlespace._

He had to hide any and all signs of the childlike part of him from his friend for three days while he stayed in his room. 

Their one day meet up was easy. He was going to his house, and he didn't stay the night. Now, it was different. Tommy was in the most familiar environment that he possibly could be, and he was excited. 

Excited Tommy could very easily lead to Little Tommy. 

"Okay so we have to stream, obviously," he stated. "And we gotta call our friends! Only Wilbur knew that we were planning this!" Tommy decided. Tubbo had arrived early in the morning, traveling through the night to get there because his parents were going on a weekend trip anyways, so they left Lani and Toby at places they trust they would be safe on the way. 

Lani picked her friends house, and Tubbo picked Tommy's. And Tommy couldn't be more excited about it. 

"We can hop on the server and see who's on, and just jump between voice calls and stuff?" Tubbo offered. He currently sat at a wooden stool next to Tommy's spinny chair, due to there not being any better options. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tommy agreed, clicking through his computer. He opened twitch, discord, and minecraft, preparing to stream. "You ready to do this?" he asked, looking at Tubbo, who smiled widely. 

"Absolutely." 

For a while, they streamed, and joked, and played minecraft. Time passed quickly without either of them realizing it. 

They realized eventually that Tubbo had eaten absolutely nothing within the last few hours and that he needed a lunch. They agreed it was best that they ended to stream to hang out, promising to come back tomorrow. They headed downstairs to Tommy's kitchen, looking around for something to make themselves as a somewhat late lunch. 

This is when Tommy seemed to have trouble with acting mature. 

"You have cookies!" Tubbo gasped, turning to look at Tommy from his spot by the counter. "Can we have cookies?" he asked. 

Tommy nodded quickly, "Just one or two, though." he said. "And we have to eat actual food, too." Tommy tried to ignore the part of his brain that insisted he broke that expectation and just took a cookie, knowing how unhealthy that'd be. 

"Okay, yeah. We can make sandwiches, I believe," Tubbo moved to look around the kitchen for the stuff he needed, Tommy helping him. In no time, they had made their lunch. Sandwiches, and two chocolate chip cookies each. 

Tommy sat at the table, kicking his feet under the table and pouting down at the sandwich on his plate. It's not like he had a caregiver to tell him that he needed to eat healthy. Cookies for lunch, just once, didn't sound to bad. 

"Are you not hungry?" Tubbo's voice snapped him out of his pouty daze as he swallowed a bit of his food. 

Tommy shook his head quickly, "I'm just sleepy," he supplied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth, either. "I was excited about you coming and didn't get a lot of sleep." 

"Aww," Toby cooed playfully, "That's sweet, but you should eat something. It'll probably give you a bit of energy." The older boy told him. Tommy nodded, trying to focus 

He picked up his sandwich, taking a small bite of it. He needed to stay big, even if it was really hard. Even if he had a really, really nice friend who was super sweet to him. Tommy almost felt safe enough to slip, if he was honest. But not quite. There was always the risk that his friend would be judgmental. 

The risk was small, but still technically there. 

Tubbo scrolled on his phone as he ate, eventually looking up to see Tommy picking at his food again. He had finished his own sandwich, biting into the first cookie. Tommy's demeanor was also shifting, he noticed. The boy was more quiet, and shy. "Are you alright, Tommy?" he asked in concern.

Tommy's head snapped up. He nodded a bit, grabbing his sandwich off of his plate quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Toby questioned, tilting his head. Tommy had acted as if he was a child being scolded for playing with his food, which confused his friend. Tommy shrugged, taking a bite from his food and chewing slowly. He looked at the cookie in Tubbo's hand. He wanted the cookies, not the healthy part of his meal. 

"Are you having trouble eating your food?" Tubbo asked after another moment of watching him, turning off his phone and setting it face down on the table. He set the cookie on his plate, shifting Tommy's attention to him. Tommy nodded a bit. 

"Don't want dis," he dropped it on his plate. He picked up the cookie, giving up on the sandwich. 

"Wait, you should probably eat some real food before you eat sweets," Tubbo corrected, watching his friend pout immediately. Suddenly, Tubbo got an idea. "How old are you, Tommy?" 

It was really just meant to be a harmless joke about how he was acting childlike, despite the fact that neither of them were on camera so there was no way it was just a bit. 

Tommy's face went red as he seemed to suddenly realize how he was acting. He spoke in a forced 'mature voice', trying to bring himself out of the close-to-little daze he was in. "I'm sixteen." he replied, trying to be casual. Tubbo gave a look of disbelief, realizing that there was no way he was just acting. It felt to real. 

"You weren't acting that way before. How come?" 

"Hmm?" Tommy was confused. Tubbo didn't sound mean, he wasn't making fun of his childish behavior. He was just asking _why_ he acted that way. He was acceptive of it without even knowing what it was. 

"Why were you acting like a kid, just then? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just asking." 

"Oh, um..." Tommy figured there was no way out now. He had considered the idea of telling his friend some point during his visit in the days leading up to it. Of course, he didn't think he'd pick up on it so fast. "I am an age regressor. I mentally go back to the state of a little kid, into this childlike mindset." 

"That's possible?" Tubbo seemed curious, but still not judgmental. 

"Yeah, it's a coping skill. For stress, and anxiety, and stuff. It can be fun though, too. To just be a kid for a while," he bit on his lip, still extremely nervous. 

"And that's what you were doing just now? Age regressing? Did I stress you out?" Tubbo asked, feeling bad. 

"No!" Tommy assured, shaking his head quickly. "I was trying to eat and the childish part of my brain kept telling me to just eat the cookies. Sometimes, it just happens, with a small or no trigger at all. I can usually control it though." 

"And this helps you?" 

"Yeah," Tommy replied, glancing up from where he had been fiddling with his hands. He looked up at his friend, who spoke back to him immediately. He was nervous, anxiety and fear pooling in his stomach even though his friend hadn't said anything judgmental towards him. 

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asked. 

"I was scared that you'd judge me." Tommy admitted, biting at his lip.

"If it helps you, and it's harmless, then why would I judge you?" 

Tommy went quiet, shrugging a bit. He took a moment to process his words, feeling a lot better with after the comfort. His friend was being supportive, and kind. This was honestly the response he had expected from Tubbo, just because of how he is, but the whole thing was still scary and nerve wracking. Maybe that's why he uselessly kept his littlespace a secret for so long, even when he didn't have to. 

Even if he was fairly sure his friend would be understanding and supportive. Because it was still scary. 

"You can do it again, if you want..." Toby offered after a moment of silence. "Regress, I mean. I'm here, I can watch you while you do whatever you do while you're mentally a kid. I'm sure it's not healthy to push it down, right?" he added quickly.

"I-i guess not," Tommy stumbled over his words, "Are you sure? I'm kinda dorky in littlespace." 

"Littlespace?" 

"Oh! That's what the childish mindset is called. Age regressors are littles," he explained. 

"That's a cute name for it," Tubbo complimented, Tommy nodding a bit in reply. "And yeah, I'm sure." 

"O-okay," Tommy replied, picking his cookie back up. He had successfully pulled himself out of littlespace, and now Toby's kindness was making him slip again. He wasn't gonna force it, but he knew that he wouldn't be staying big for long. 

"You should eat the sandwich, Toms," Tubbo told him. 

"But I don't wanna," he pouted a bit, already dissolving into more-childish actions.

"I know you don't want to, but you should. Then you can have the cookies," Tubbo said. Tommy reluctantly put the cookie back on his plate, taking the sandwich instead. "What do you do in littlespace? Besides pout about eating healthy, of course." 

Tommy giggled, Tubbo smiling back at him. "I play! With, um, stuffies n' toys," he replied shyly. "N' I watch movies!" he took a bit of his sandwich.

"What type of movies?" Tubbo asked, distracting him as he ate his food. 

Tubbo kept asking questions, shifting Tommy's focus away from what he was eating and to his friend's curiosity. After so many questions, about toys and Disney movies and the names of his stuffies, the sandwich was gone. And Tommy was completely in his littlespace. 

"I can have da cookies now?" Tommy questioned once he realized that they were the only thing left on his plate, looking up at Tubbo hopefully. His friends technically didn't have power over him, sure, but he was still listening to him nonetheless. He figured he could trust his friend to take care of him.

"Yeah, of course," Tubbo nodded, causing Tommy's face to break out in a smile. "Then we can watch a movie, does that sound good?" 

Tommy bounced in his seat, already nibbling on a cookie as he nodded. Tubbo laughed, amused by this new side of his best friend that he had never seen before. He kept talking to Tommy, which was really just the little rambling on and on about his favorite kids movies, until he finished his cookies. 

They moved upstairs, Toby clicking through Tommy's computer to set up a movie. Tommy sat in his spinny chair, and Tommy sat on a stool pulled up from Tommy's kitchen. Eventually, though, Tommy requested that Tubbo sat with him. 

After quite a few attempts to sit in the chair together, side-by-side, Tommy had ended up on Tubbo's lap, leaning against him and watching the screen. It was a lot less awkward then you would've thought, the two friends quickly adjusting and getting comfortable in the position. 

As Tommy was cuddled up in his friends lap, he thought about the events from earlier in the day. He was glad he had told Tubbo about his age regression. 

It was a good idea. He trusted him, and it would've happened sooner or later. Tommy hadn't _meant_ for it to be because he was being a brat, trying to avoid eating a healthy meal, but it worked. 

Later on, Tubbo would ask more questions about the whole thing, and Tommy would be embarrassed and flustered because he had slipped so easily, but everything would turn out just fine. 

_It always did._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback in the comments, with any requests you have! I may not write it for whatever reason, but please still request, the worst that can happen is that I say no or take a while to get to it.


End file.
